zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Hu
Kelly Ann Hu (simplified Chinese: 胡凯丽; traditional Chinese: 胡凱麗; pinyin: Hú Kǎilì; born February 13, 1968) is an American actress and former fashion model. She was Miss Teen USA 1985 and Miss Hawaii USA 1993. Hu is best known for her role as Dr. Rae Chang on the American television soap opera Sunset Beach (1997). She has since starred in numerous TV shows and films including Nash Bridges (1997–1998), The Scorpion King (2002), Cradle 2 the Grave (2003), X-Men 2 as Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (2003), Underclassman (2005), The Tournament (2009), The Vampire Diaries (2010–2011) and White Frog (2012). She currently Recurs as China White on the CW series Arrow (2012–present) and Abigail Cho on the SyFy Network series Warehouse 13 (2013–present). Early life Hu was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, the daughter of Juanita, an engineering drafter for Honolulu, and Herbert Hu, a salesman and exotic bird breeder. Her parents divorced during Hu’s childhood. Her brother, Glenn, is a Resource Manager in the United States Army. She is of Native Hawaiian, English American and Chinese American descent. She attended Maʻemaʻe Elementary School and Kamehameha Schools in Honolulu, Hawaii. She graduated from Pepperdine University in Malibu, California. Hu has held a lifelong interest in singing and dancing and has also been interested in martial arts since her early childhood. Hu’s cousin was a successful model in Japan, and Hu decided to follow her example. Kelly Hu won the title of Miss Hawaii Teen USA and competed in the Miss Teen USA 1985 pageant, becoming the Miss Teen USA pageant’s third titleholder in history and its first Asian American winner. Hu has mentioned in interviews that her mother had told her America was not ready for an Asian as such a prominent role model. Ironically enough, she discovered after winning that she was prohibited from appearing in non-contest related activities for the year of her reign, though this rule soon changed in later years. Career Hu modeled in Japan and Italy, and became well known in the latter as the star of a series of television advertisements for Philadelphia brand cream cheese, playing a young Japanese college student named Kaori. Hu won the title of Miss Hawaii USA in 1993, becoming the first former Miss Teen USA to win a Miss USA state title. In the 1993 Miss USA pageant, held in Wichita, Kansas, Hu entered the top 10 in second place, after winning the preliminary interview competition and placing second and third, respectively, in swimsuit and evening gown. She then made the top 6 ranked second, winning the top 10 evening gown competition and placing second in swimsuit. She was eliminated in 4th place after the judges’ questions, just 2/100 of a point from the final three. Hu moved to Los Angeles and began her acting career in 1987, with a guest starring role as Mike Seaver’s Hawaiian love interest on the sitcom Growing Pains. Hu followed this with appearances on various television series, including Night Court, Tour of Duty, 21 Jump Street and Melrose Place. Her first movie role was in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. In 1995, Hu starred as an undercover police officer in the film No Way Back. Hu was cast as Dr. Rae Chang on Sunset Beach for six months in 1997. Afterwards, she was cast as police officers Michelle Chan in the television series Nash Bridges (1997–1998), and Pei Pei “Grace” Chen on Martial Law (1998–2000). Her subsequent movie appearances include The Scorpion King (2002), Cradle 2 the Grave (2003), and X2 (2003) as Yuriko Oyama / Deathstrike. She was Agent Mia Chen on the last three episodes of the television series Threat Matrix (2004). She also starred in 2005 Underclassman alongside Nick Cannon and in 2006 Americanese, Undoing and Devil’s Den. During the first quarter of 2007, she completed filming the film Stilletto, and after that, Farmhouse. In January 2007, Hu began appearing in a full-time role on the television series In Case of Emergency. She played Kelly Lee, a Korean American woman who accidentally reunites with her high school classmates and realizes none of them grew up according to their high school plans. The show did not have a successful run, being cancelled after airing 12 episodes and leaving its season finale un-aired. the same years she appeared in films The Air I Breathe and Shanghai Kiss. In the fall of 2009, she appeared in the film The Tournament as Lai-Lai Zhen. In April 2009, Hu developed the character JIA for Secret Identities: The Asian American Superhero Anthology. She was the first guest actor to cross over between the television series NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS, playing Lee Wuan Kai in a two-episode arc within both series. In spring of 2010, Kelly Hu played Pearl, a vampire, on the CW television series Vampire Diaries. In fall of 2010, Hu began a recurring role on the CBS television series Hawaii Five-0. In 2012, Hu was cast in the role of Karai in the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). She commented: “It wouldn’t quite be the first time I played a ninja, I think. Yeah, I don’t know why people think I’m dangerous, but for some reason, I keep getting these roles for the ninja, assassin, bodyguard, bad-girl type.” In 2013, she joined the cast of the series Warehouse 13 as Abigail Cho, the new owner of the Warehouse-connected B&B. She provided voice talents for the popular video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords as Visas Marr, the Sith woman who joins the Jedi Exile’s party. Hu has been featured twice in Maxim magazine (May 2002 and May 2005). Personal life She is an avid poker fan and has frequently taken part in competitions such as the World Series of Poker and World Poker Tour, including the WPT Celebrity Charity match on March 3, 2008. She was part of HollywoodPoker.com’s “Celebrity Poker Night” on May 30, 2006, and in July 2006 placed in the top 200 in the World Series of Poker Ladies Tournament, besting nearly 1,000 other competitors. Activism Hu has supported the Center for Asian Americans United for Self Empowerment and in 2004 starred in a public service announcement for them entitled “The Least Likely” to encourage young Asian Americans to register and vote. In 2007, Hu was a driver in the Toyota Pro/Celebrity Race a national fund-raising program supporting children’s hospitals throughout the United States. In April 2011, Hu was a celebrity host for Save the Children’s “Caring for Japan’s Keiki” a benefit for Japanese earthquake and tsunami victims. Also in 2011 she hosted a Celebrity Poker Tournament in support for Best Buddies International, a charity to which she has given support for several years. In January 2008, Hu participated in a video for Barack Obama produced by will.i.am called “Yes We Can.” She campaigned for Obama in Hawaii in the run-up to the February 19, 2008 Democratic caucuses. In February 2008, Hu also appeared in another viral video in support of Obama, “Sí Se Puede Cambiar,” written and performed by Andrés Useche, directed by Eric Byler. She was the emcee of the Asian American Action Fund’s annual fundraiser on June 10, 2008. Hu has been active to protect the Hawaiian ecology. She supported Reef Check Hawaii by running in and successfully completing the Honolulu Marathon to raise awareness for the organization. She also gave support to the Shark Fin Ban which took effect in Hawaii July 2010. This made it illegal to possess, sell, or distribute shark fins in Hawaii. Filmography Film roles Television roles Music videos Voice roles Video game roles Other * The Least Likely PSA (2004) Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Hawaii Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American karateka Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Kamehameha Schools alumni Category:Miss Photogenic at Miss USA Category:Miss Teen USA winners Category:Miss USA 1993 delegates Category:People from Honolulu, Hawaii Category:Pepperdine University alumni Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses